Wurst and Pancakes (smut)
by MapleLeafEh
Summary: This is my smut chapter for Wurst and Pancakes on wattpad. MapleLeafEh


Wurst and Pancakes

One Week into It

"Gil…I think I'm ready." The Canadian whispered blushing.

"Really, are you sure, Birdie? I'm really sadistic." The silverette said back.

"Oui, I'm sure. I'm quite the m-masochist, eh." She said a gleam in her eyes that seemed out of place on her innocent face.

The silverette nodded, blushing. "Whatever you say, Birdie. But it will be _nothing _like our normal sex." He seemed apprehensive.

"I know, Gil, and I'm excited, eh!" the blonde exclaimed, excitement dancing in her violet eyes.

"Okay, Birdie, as long as you trust me." He gave in, resting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"O-Oui! I trust you completely, Gil!" she exclaimed, holding back an excited 'squee'. He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"We begin now then," his voice deepened and his eyes seemed to darken, "you will call me master and you will do as I say, ja?" he growled.

"O-Oui…m-master." She whimpered, he was intimidating enough alone but with his tone of voice and darker eyes, she felt weak and nervous.

"Gut. You will not break the rules that I give you. If you break them, you will be punished. Each time you break a rule, you get a strike. Three strikes and you'll be _very_ sorry. Understood?"

"O-Oui master." She whispered, barely audible.

"Gut, the rules then. Rule number one, 'you do not rut up against me or do anything of the sort that might arouse me.'" He continued, glaring down at her, "Rule number two, 'you do not cum before I do. ' Rule number three, 'do not refer to me as anything other than 'master' or 'sir.' Those are the rules you are not to break. Understood?"

"O-Oui master. I u-understand." She wouldn't make eye contact with him and was toying with the hem of her skirt. She had become increasingly nervous.

"Come, we're doing this in the bedroom." He growled, turning away from her and walking up the stairs with Nazi-like posture.

"O-Oui master." She whimpered, following him quickly. All these rules –because three is "so" many- were making her nervous.

He turned to her once they reached the bedroom. "Undress. I want you naked." He growled, walking to the door and locking it. She immediately started to undress, throwing her clothes unceremoniously on the floor. "Fold your clothes, there is no sense in being sloppy." He corrected, glaring at her.

"Oui, master. I'm sorry." She whispered, crouching down to fold them and place them under the bed neatly.

"Gut. Now then, sit on the bed." He said, turning away from her and walking to the closet.

Moments later, he came out with a black box labeled, 'BDSM'. He set it behind her on the bed and pulled out a menacing looking, black crop. She whimpered when he came back around and faced her with it. "Stand up." He ordered. She stood quickly, fidgeting while he looked her up and down thoughtfully. When he was through he tapped her leg softly with the crop, earning a surprised gasp from her. "Do you wish to be hit with this, my pet?" he questioned smirking.

She shivered thinking about it. "Oui, please hit me, master!" she begged. He chuckled and brought it down roughly on her hip. She yelped loudly but soon after was moaning in pleasure.

He hit her again harder, bringing tears to her eyes. "How rude of you, not thanking your master for granting your wish. Maybe I won't do it again."

Her eyes widened. "N-No, don't do that! I'm sorry, master. Thank you for granting my wish. Please do it more!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled darkly and pointed to a spot on the floor in front of her, "Come here, so that I can touch you." He ordered. She walked quickly and stood directly in front of him. "Turn around." She did so quickly and he wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping the crop on the floor next to them. He then began rubbing her sides going down to her hips and pinching the skin. She moaned loudly, trying her best not to lean into him. One of his hands trailed up and started to play with her breasts while the other drifted lower and teased her pussy lips before massaging her clit gently.

All the stimulation was becoming too much. "Master! Nngh! Please, I'm g-going to-"

"Nein!" He stopped his ministrations, earning a little whine from her. "Go sit on the bed." He demanded walking over to the box and pulling out some handcuffs. "Hands behind your back." He commanded and she did as she was told. He clicked the hand cuffs into place, then went and picked up the crop. "Get down on your knees." He growled pointing to the ground in front of him with the crop. She did as she was told, looking up at him nervously.

"You are going to suck me off, ja?" she nodded. He hit her on the side harshly with the crop, causing her to yelp. "Strike one."

"S-Sorry, master. I'll s-suck you off." She stuttered nervously.

"Gut. Then do it." He said, glaring down at her, making no effort to get out of his pants. She looked confused. "Gott. Use your mouth, idiot!" she whimpered, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Oui, master." She managed before leaning forward and trying to unbutton his pants. Eventually she managed to get the button undone, the zipper was much easier and once his pants were undone he pulled her head back.

"Hold on." He demanded before pulling them off along with his boxers. "Resume." She leaned forward and gently took his five-meters into her mouth, sucking lightly and licking the tip, before running her tongue along the bottom. He groaned and thrust into her mouth roughly, causing her to gag slightly. He continued fucking her mouth until she was red in the face and choking, he pulled out completely and watched her gulp in air. When she was better he started again and didn't stop until he came, moaning loudly he pulled out. "Gut job, liebe." She was panting and had tears streaming down her face.

She tried to thank him but found it hurt too much to talk. "Where is mein thank you?" he growled. She whimpered and he realized that she couldn't talk. "Kesesesese~ Mein Birdie can't talk!" he laughed. "Stand up." He commanded once he regained his composure. She struggled to stand.

"Bend over the bed." He demanded, walking around her bed and pulling a dildo out of the box. "You didn't prove to me that you wanted mein awesome five meters, so we'll be using this." He said putting it in front of her face, she whimpered when she saw it. Then he crouched behind her and gently glided his finger into her, eliciting a moan from her. He pumped it in and out and pushed in another finger. She winced when he pushed in a third finger and twisted them sharply. He pushed in a fourth and pumped his fingers a few more times before deeming her ready and pulling them out.

"You're ready, ja?" he asked getting a tube of lubricant out of the box and squirting some on the dildo. She nodded quickly. When he finished lubing it, he pushed the dildo into her roughly, she yelped and tears came to her eyes. He thrust it in an out of her at different angles until he found her special spot. When he hit it she moaned especially loud and he flicked on the vibrations to high. "If you don't cum, you'll get mein five meters." She moaned in response. "I'll be back in a while." She whimpered and squirmed, pulling at the cuffs roughly.

"I think that you need better restraints." He growled before pulling out some more handcuffs and ropes. A few minutes later, he stepped back and admired his work, her wrists were handcuffed to the bedposts and her ankles the same. She had clips on her nipples that were attached to a chain that was hooked into the ceiling, so that they were being pulled on. (try to imagine all this, I'm not very good at describing things.) "Much better, ja?" She whimpered in reply and tugged at the restraints, only to find that she couldn't move.

"Wh-What's the s-safe word?" she managed to croak out.

"Pancakes?" he suggested.

She nodded. "Please d-don't leave me, master!" her voice was a hoarse whisper and it looked like it pained her to talk.

"Why not?" he asked, glaring at her.

"I…please, master! Don't leave me alone!" she was crying now and shaking. He felt bad and sat down on the bed next to her, and wiped her tears away.

"Shh, it's okay liebe. I won't leave you. Be quiet though, you're hurting yourself." He comforted. He stood and bent over her, kissing her cheek before slipping a gag into her mouth. She whimpered and he picked up the crop tapping it lightly against one of her breasts. "I said be quiet." He scolded, "Not another sound, understood?" he growled. She nodded quickly fear flashing in her eyes. "Gut. Now then…do you want mein five meters?" she nodded again, looking hopeful. He chuckled, "Maybe I'll grant your wish, but you have to prove that you want it." She cocked her head slightly as if to ask how, earning a dark chuckle from Prussia.

"You have to last half an hour." He growled, pulling lightly on the chain attached to her breasts. She moaned softly. "Strike two." He growled, pulling the chain roughly. she stifled a groan, tears coming to her eyes. He chuckled, climbing onto the bed and straddling her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before licking down her jawline to her neck, where he bit her hard, drawing blood. She moaned against her better judgment and he sat up quickly. "Strike three, you have to be punished now, ja?"

She shook her head quickly her eyes wide. "Nein, I think you do." He growled a sadistic smirk on his face. He gripped the chain pulling up hard, she squeezed her eyes shut, arching her back. He then took the crop and hit her mercilessly until he decided she had been punished enough, for now. Tears were streaming down her face by the time he was through and she was bleeding from some of the wounds.

"Have you learned your lesson, or do I need to punish you more?" he growled. She could only stare up at him pleading that he would stop with her eyes. "I see. I guess you won't be getting mein five meters then, hmm?" he said sounding amused. She struggled against her restraints more, letting out strangled sounds. "Do you wish to talk?" he mused. She nodded quickly, and he removed the gag.

After flexing her jaw a little, she whispered "Please, I want your five meters, master!"

"Why?" he demanded.

She groaned, "I-I'll be good, I swear! Please master!" she begged, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Fine." He huffed, "But I'm not going to be gentle and I better not hear a peep out of you." He growled. She nodded, unsure of whether to talk or not. He pulled the dildo out roughly, smacking her thigh. She had to stifle a yelp at the sudden movement and the slap. He looked down at his cock, "Maybe…pft nein!" he muttered to himself before ramming into her and moving immediately. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down hard on her lip. His thrusts were hard and fast from the start, going in at different angles until he hit her g-spot and her back arched dramatically in pleasure.

"Enjoying…yourself…liebe?" he said between pants. She nodded, opening her eyes and looking up at him. He continued to pound into her hitting her special spot just about every time. She was painfully ready to climax and it was written all over her face. "Kesesesese~ Does mein liebe want to cum?" he teased. She nodded her head frantically. He continued his fast pace, before groaning loudly and climaxing. She winced at being filled with his hot seed. He collapsed on top of her, "Birdie, that was awesome." He muttered into her neck. "You can cum now." He said with a softer tone, pulling out of her, and stroking her chest. A few squeezes of her breasts had her climaxing; she moaned loudly. He kissed her roughly throughout her orgasm.

"Thank you, master.." she said airily.

"Ja, you're welcome Birdie. Ich liebe dich." He replied smiling down at her.

"I love you too." She whispered, yawning and closing her eyes. "Can we sleep now, eh?" she muttered.

"Ja, after you're untied." he replied yawning also. He untied her carefully and gently unclipped her nipples; he massaged the swollen nubs, eliciting a moan from the Canadian.

"Thanks, Gil." She muttered, curling up in a ball while he was up putting the "stuff" away. Moments later he was lying behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Guten nacht, Birdie." He muttered, kissing her neck.

"Good night." She whispered back, closing her eyes and drifting off.


End file.
